Ripples in the Water
by NoSecondChance
Summary: A twist of sorts. Serena is constantly saving Darien from monsters. It's taking it toll on her and her life.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So this is my first fanfic, tell me it its worth continuing or not. criticism is welcome. not exactly sure where it is going, girls will be introduced eventually.

It wasn't always like this. I wasn't always tardy and exhausted. I used to be a very punctual person, the one student in the class that got straight A's. Now I was constantly tardy, rarely prepared for my tests, and always tired. I thought about my old life, looking deep into the lake that lay before me. I gently tossed a small rock into the lake and watched as the ripples expanded and slowly dissipated. That's what my life was to me, I was being spread to thin; I was slowly dissipating. I used to have loyal and trustworthy friends, but now they seemed more like casual meetings. My friends found me flakey lately and disapproved of my downward spiral over all. So instead of being there for me they pushed me away. My family tried to ignore the change in their daughter, but ignoring the change was worse than actually talking about it. Why did it have to be me? Was there a reason? Apparently someone thought I was up to the task of handling it, oh how I had proved them wrong.

_My name is Serena, I am in college now and I have way too much to juggle. I go to school during the day and try to keep up with my homework, but when night falls it seems that the world has other plans for me. My destiny seems to be saving this boy, over and over._

I threw another rock into the water, this time as hard as I could. The water splashed quite loudly and hit me in the face. I did not back away from the onslaught of water but merely welcomed it. It made me feel alive again, it made me feel real.

This sense of realness was quickly taken away as the all too familiar scream in my ear informed me this moment of solitude was over. I quickly changed into my fighting mode and sprinted to where ever the pull was taking me, on my way I found an abandon alley way where I quickly recited three words I hated,

"Moon Crystal Power"

A light surrounded me and soon I was revealed as a warrior. I had no time to get use to this change, though I had gone through it many times now, before I was off sprinting again. I finally heard the cry of the person I was made to protect. I darted through the bushes, grabbing him and rolling away from the attack. This was a usual occurrence, yet the boy still seemed stunned by the sudden action. I quickly let go of the boy and ran to the area the monster was last seen.

"_It's too quiet….where did it go?" _I looked back at the boy and saw the amusement in his eyes. I was guessing he was amused by the shortness of my skirt. I don't think he ever saw me this close before. I looked at his face and an immediate blush covered it.

This simple gesture was enough to distract me from the attack coming from behind me. I was unprepared and was hit full force by the monster. I skidded to a stop in the hard cement feeling instant pain in my right leg. Looking down I realized I had a deep cut running from my knee to the middle of my shin, and it was bleeding rather profusely. Cursing myself for being distracted I got up and prepared my attack, as I powered up the boy stared at me in amazement, _How could she take such a beating and still get up?_

I shouted incomprehensible words through the pain I was feeling, but it seemed that that was enough, for in moments the monster was nothing more than dust laying on the floor. It was at this moment that my strength finally left me and I crumbled to the floor clutching my wounded leg. I needed to get to a hospital I knew that, but I just couldn't bring myself to get up. I heard footsteps coming near and instantly went into warrior mode, using any strength I had left in my frail body I pinned the perpetrator to the ground.

"WOAH, slow down, I am just trying to help you!" The boy shouted in my face, he quickly slid from my weakening death grip on him and looked at me with a mocking sense,

"It seems you need to go to a doctor, come on, let me at least help you there," he said as he gently lifted me up, it was then that I grabbed his collar and shook my head no.

"I can't go there, I won't be able to stay transformed much longer, my identity…." Was all I was able to say before a scream of pain passed my lips.

"I'm sorry, but we have too, you will die with those wounds if they aren't treated."

The only reply was a unvarying shake of my head. "I can't…..need to….let me take care of it….only a boy…." was all that I got out before sinking in the black abyss of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the confusion earlier guys, i posted the first chapter again and had to delete that to post this. anyways on with the story.

CHAPTER 2

He paced his apartment thinking of the last three words she said to him _only a boy_. Who was she talking about, certainly not him, for he was 24 now and had his only place. There was no way that she could possibly see him as a mere boy. But then who would she be talking about? He reasoned with himself that perhaps she never got to actually look at him, or maybe since she always saved him that was what she saw. He was starting to get a headache with this whirlwind of questions, he would just have to wait for her to awaken.

A small movement on the couch informed him his guest was awaking. He had respected her wish and taken her back to his apartment a risky move, but the only one her could think of at the time. It was here that he stitched her leg up and bandaged it the best he could.

A small cry of pain left her mouth, he figured this would be the case, he walked to the front so that she could plainly see him holding pills for the pain and a glass of water for her. This must have startled her because once again she attempted to tackle him, though this time too weak, she ended up simply laying back and crying in pain once again.

"Here take these for the pain, it will help "

I eyed him up and down and decided if he was planning on killing me he would have done it by now, then the boy popped into my head,

"Where is he!? What have you done with him? What have you done with Darien!?" I shouted as I once again tried to attack him, scanning the room when I failed.

"What? I don't understand, I'm fine."

I gave him a blank stare and was trying to make sense of it, suddenly I blurted "HA, right, you look 24, I have not been saving you. I have been saving a boy, maybe 17."

He did not look seventeen to me, though he did look familiar.

Before he could respond "Anyways thanks for the help, I will be going now." I started getting up but instantly fell back down.

"Oh no you don't, you are staying right here and…"

"OH NO! please hold on a bit longer, please!"

A bright white light filled the room, I panicked and tackled Darien to the floor face down, when the light died down I instantly began talking.

"You are not to look anywhere near my direction is that understood?"

A nod for comfirmation was given.

"Now I am going to leave now, you are going to stay unmoving for the next 45 seconds."

Another nod.

Within seconds the pressure on Darien's back was released and I was gone, that was it, I was just gone.

I leapt out of darien's apartment as fast as I could, but my mind couldn't process any of the information. One, he was not just some child, he was a grown man. How had I missed that?! And with that thought came resentment. I was saving a grown man! He was the reason for all my troubles and he was old enough to take care of himself! Before my thoughts ran away again the sudden burst of pain in my leg brought me back to my current predicament. I hobbled down the street looking for anything that could help. It was then that the all too familiar car pulled up to the curve.

"Hey Ami" I stated solemnly.

"SERENA! What happened? Here let me help." Before I could protest Ami was out of the car and easing me towards it.

"Please, I am fine, I will ruin your car…" I started to protest, but in reply only received a forceful push from behind.

"Thanks Ami"

"Are you going to tell me what happened? I mean your leg looks like a mess; I think we should take you to a hospital. That is where you were going right?"

I looked sheepishly down. I hadn't even thought to go now that I wasn't transformed, that Darien wasn't around.

"I think that's a good idea, thanks again Ami"

The car ride was silent of the most part; neither of them seemed to have anything to say. That was until Ami couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Serena, what's going on. It's not normal for someone to be out this late with a gash down their leg, I means its not normal for you.."

I didn't know what to say, I mean this was one of my good friends trying to help, granted it came 3 months late, but it was here. She was here for me. I took a deep breathe and replied with one simple statement.

"You don't know me anymore, none of you girls do" I quickly looked out the window trying to hide the tears. I berated myself mentally for pushing Ami away. But I just didn't know what else to do.

"Serena, I know I was one of the girls to leave you side in your time of need, but it seems you are struggling more than ever. I know friends should always stick by you, its just that you changed so rapidly, what were we suppose to do?"

Was this the second door Ami was opening? I could no longer stay calm.

"Ami you all abandoned me when I needed you! You all left my side so that I could become what I am now. I almost blame you girls for why I got hurt, I just got distracted…"She could no longer continue before bursting into tears.

_Before she got distracted….what could cause her such harm from a distraction_. Ami knew better than to ask Serena right now, she allowed silence to envelope the car once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here is the next chapter. sorry for the late update, i had school to deal with. anyways with that said i believe i am going to try to weekly update the story, probably Wednesdays. enjoy!

I do not own sailor moon.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital, I hastily tried to get out of the car, forgetting completely that my leg was not going to help me walk this time. Within seconds I was face down on the cement, in the process breaking most of the home made stitches. An orderly saw my fall and immediately went to get a wheel chair.

"SERENA! Are you okay? Here lean on me."

I reluctantly got up and put most of my weight on my old friend. I looked into Ami's eyes and saw that she was genuinely concerned for me. _I guess I could use some concern right about now, and she basically apologized to me in the car…_ I smiled at my old friend and once again whispered thanks. She looked up after hearing the sincerity in my voice and smile back.

"Let's get you taken care of, we can talk later."

As I sat in the hospital with my newly found old friend I contemplated telling her everything. _Would she be in danger if I did? Would I be in danger if I did?_ My thoughts were interrupted by the doctor knocking on the door.

"Come in" I said, my voice obviously racked with pain.

The doctor opened the door, reading my chart. The instant he came in my heart stopped beating. _Just my luck, the one I am charged to protect is taking care of me. WAIT what is he recognizes me!_ In a moment of panic I rip the remaining stitches in my leg holding in the scream of pain I want to let out. Ami gives me a look and I just shake my head, informing her I will tell her later.

"Looks like we have a deep slice in you leg, miss Johnson, is that correct?"

"Yes"

At this he looks up at me, staring directly into my eyes, he seems to be trying to figure something out, trying to make a connection. His thought process was thankfully broken.

"Serena, your leg, its bleeding again" Ami said

Looking down sure enough it was bleeding again. Looking at it seemed to make the pain come back and instantly I strained to keep in a cry.

He apparently saw this agony, "Okay we are going to put you on some morphine then I will come back and stitch you up. You should be able to leave tonight since it doesn't seem that anything else was cut."

I simple nod my understanding and he quickly departs. I sigh in relief, but that was only temporary.

"Okay spill. What was that about?!"

"I can't tell you, please know that I want to, and I might someday, but right now I just can't tell you…please understand, don't leave me again…" I say the words in such a low voice I am surprised when she replies to them.

"I understand Serena, I will always be here for you now. I will never leave you when you need me again…"

"Thank you."

Three hours and some morphine later I was ready to head home. Ami began driving me back to where my family lived. It was then I realized that she didn't know about me moving out on my parent's request.

"Um… Ami, I don't live there anymore."

She gives me a blank stare, "Oh, did your family move? Where to then?"

"No, they didn't. And the corner of Grant and 10th."

"Oh Serena, I really have missed a lot…I'm so sorry. I tried to come back and talk to you, but the girls told me it was a waste of time, then you started avoiding all of us completely, I thought it was the way you wanted it. I never thought that you would be so alone…."

I sit there trying to hold back the tears. The only constant person in my life right now was the boy, no man, I was saving nightly almost. He was always there. Granted he was the reason I only had him but he was always there. _I suppose I should thank him_. It was then I realized I was crying, I turned back to Ami and gave her the forgiveness she seemed to need.

"It's okay Ami you are here now, when I really needed someone. Oh it's right here."

"Okay, Serena, don't be a stranger okay? How about I meet you at the Arcade tomorrow for lunch, say 1230?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I haven't been there in well 3 months. Thanks for the help."

"Stop thanking me Serena, I should be thanking you." And with that she drove off.

_IDIOT!_ I begin mentally kicking myself. I just agreed to meet where I know the rest of the girls will be, and Andrew. He is never going to forgive me for not talking to him for months. And that conceited jerk. I never did learn his name. Guess that will be a good thing to figure out, he is kind of cute.

Before I go inside I decided to go on a fieldtrip to thank my savior tonight. _He should know I am okay at least. _I begin arguing with myself thinking of the pros and cons of going, it is 10 minutes later that I finally make my decision_._

And with that I go and look for a place to transform.


	4. Chapter 4

sooo, i apologize for the lengthy wait. i left for break and didn't have internet access at all, then i had to drive cross country, which took a week, and then the holidays of course. Anyways thanks for bearing with me. i hope to update again before saturday, just to make it up to you all. anyways. enjoy!

i do not own sailor moon at all...not even a little.

Chapter 4

I decide going into my apartment and transforming may be too risky. I begin walking down the street looking for a place to transform, when the pain sears through my leg once again. _I guess my apartment will have to do_. I go inside my apartment and go to the closet; it is the only place without windows I can think of. I quickly transform. When I emerge from the closet I look at my leg. Miraculously I feel almost no pain. There is a half healed wound on my leg now, giving only enough pain to tell me it is still cut. I hop around on it and find that it is still sturdy and soon affirm it will not fail mid jump on my way to his house.

I depart from my back window; thoughts surrounding every movement I make. _Why am I going back there? Is this necessary, or is it just excuse to see him again….WAIT. see him again? Why would I want to see him again? Ugh, I am completely impossible. How am i suppose to act like everything is perfectly normal when all these thoughts are swirling in my head. I need to talk to someone so I can focus for once...but who to talk to. Um, wait what was the point, oh yes, making sure he knows i am okay and to see those ocean colored eyes...crap, not again.  
_

My thoughts are immediately interrupted when I realize I have reached my destination. _That was fast, It was almost like I have more strength now…_ I decide the best way to go about this would be to simply knock on his balcony door. I knock tree times and patiently wait for a response. I knock again, this time I hear rustling inside. _Oh no, I probably woke him_. I see him head for his door and can't help but smile at the cuteness that he has omitting from him. He only has sweatpants on right now, his hair slightly ruffled, it was just adorable. _STOP! This is not why you are here!_ He turns from the door a look of frustration plastered on his face. It is then I decide to knock once last time.

It seems that is what startles him the most. Looking around for the origin of the noise he seems to get quite aggravated, that is until he looks to his balcony. It seems in an instant, lightness takes him and he smiles at me knowingly. _What is that smile for?_ Though I secretly wish that smile was just for me.

He comes to the sliding door and unlocks it with ease, but only opens the door enough for us to talk. Slightly disappointed I begin the conversation.

"I wanted to thank you for everything today, and to tell you I am fine. I mean in case you were wondering…" _Idiot! You sound like an idiot. Stop talking._

He stares back at me, that same knowing, and somewhat sexy smile on his face.

"I would have figured out you were fine when you came to save me again." He states it quick arrogantly. And that bursts my patience level.

I quickly slid the door all the way and shove him back, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL SAVE YOU! You are a grown man! DEFEND YOURSELF! I mean really, you think I like having to save your sorry butt every night. I have better things to do. And now that I know you are a man and capable of defending yourself, you will be fine."

I heave in a big breath after my rant and look at him expecting some kind of sly remark.

"Thank you."

That was all he said. _Thank you? That's it?_

"Well then I will be leaving, try not to get into any trouble while I am away on permanent leave." I begin leaving but find a hand gently placed around my wrist. I look back and almost feel pity.

"Please, I have so many questions, and I think it is quite clear I am unable to defend myself against these monsters." He looks down, but I can hear the sense of hope in his strained voice.

"You have half an hour" is my simple reply as I move to the couch.

He nods abruptly and sits on the couch with me, in all honesty, a little too close for comfort. I don't know if he feels it, but every time I am around him I feel such tension in the air, not angry tension, more like passionate tension. I get lost in my thoughts about this so called tension that when I finally snap back to reality I realize there has been at least 5 minutes of silence. I look in his direction and see him staring straight at me.

"You're wasting your thirty minutes, if you have something to say you should start talking."

He nods once again, "One, I am never wasting my time when you are here. Two, I really just want to know why these monsters seem so intent on killing me. You must know why, I mean you protect me constantly."

I didn't exactly know really, I just know that I was constantly pulled towards him when he was in any danger. I decide not to show I am as clueless as him though, "One, was that you hitting on me? And two, I can't tell you why they are after you. All you can know is that I know is that I have to protect you. You have to stay safe" I state as affirmatively as I can.

I look at his uneasiness and try to reassure him, "I really would tell you if I could," giving one of my smiles to finish off the lie.

He looks at me, almost like he is trying to judge me, and finally looks away. He then looks back at me, this time with life in his eyes, mischief as well. He puts his hand on mine and scoots closer. _Push him away; you cannot get involved with the one you are protecting! GET AWAY!_ My mind is shouting so many things, yet my body is refusing to listen. He cups his hand around my cheek and begins inching his face closer to mine. It is in this moment I come to my senses.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry, but no" I get up in seconds and am at the balcony door before he knows what is happening.

"Wait! I know you feel it too! It feels too right for it to be something bad. Please, don't go."

By the time he finishes, I am out the balcony door and leaping to my own home.

_That was too close._


	5. Chapter 5

So, as promised here is another chapter, before the end of the week! anyways, i am not sure where this is going to go eventually so reviews or any ideas would be great.

anyways, i do not own sailor moon.

Chapter 5

I wake up too early in the morning for my liking especially after my late night errand. My sleep had not been restful and it seems my mind is still running even now. I can't help but think how right it felt with his arms around me, caressing my skin. _STOP! YOU CANNOT THINK LIKE THIS!_ My subconscious was screaming most of the night and I just couldn't listen to it. I roll over and looked at the clock, 1030. It is then I remember my plans today at 1230.

I mumble incoherent thoughts as I pick myself out of my bed and go to my closet to pick out the appropriate clothes for today. When I got up I expected to feel some sort of immense pain, but there was just a dull ache really. I look down at my leg and see it looked a great deal better than last night. _Strange. I never heal this fast_. It was true that I usually healed after my battles, but it usually took a couple of days, not a night. _Just one more thing to figure out._ I head for the bathroom to start the day I really don't want to.

An hour later I emerge from the bathroom completely ready to go. I have chosen a skirt and polo to wear. The skirt was not too short, being professional yet showy at the same time. My hair was not in the "meatballs' it usually was. I had decided it was far to close to what my warrior side looked like. I feared someone would connect the dots. My hair is now in a simple braid that starts at the neck and runs almost all the way down my back. I had also cut my hair off after I figured out I was Sailor Moon, but when I transform I still have my old length of hair.

I pause in my thoughts as I realize that is the first time that I have actually fully admitted to being Sailor Moon, even to myself. Maybe today won't be so bad. And for the first time in months I look into the mirror and am able to smile at myself, a real smile.

I look at the clock and realize that I have been thinking too long. It is now just about 1150. I decide to head out now since it seems for once I can be early.

I enter the all too familiar arcade and head for the counter where I know Andrew will be. I sit at the counter and patiently wait for Andrew to notice me. Down the counter I see him look directly at me and freeze for a moment. He then seems to discard what he is thinking and continues to take the orders from a few customers.

_Crap I was hoping he would recognize me, but he paused, maybe he did? _I thought almost hopefully. As I wait some more, I spin my chair and look around the arcade. There were only maybe 8 people in there total, half which were playing arcade games, the other half sitting together and placing their orders with Andrew this very moment.

I spin back around just in time to see the very same doctor that helped me last night, the very same man I have been babysitting all these nights. He sits down and wastes no time in pleasantries.

"Sorry lady but that seat is reserved for someone…"

"I don't see anyone here."

"Well she hasn't come in months....but when she does come back I...I want her to have her seat…"

_Months, wait…oh my god. It's him! The guy that had been teasing me for weeks before everything happened. How could I not put this together after last night, when I saw that Darien was the boy I was saving, no man I was saving…life needs to stop playing tricks on me….._

Apparently I had zoned out with my new revelation and I never hear Darien asking me if I was okay.

"Hello, are you okay? I mean if it is that important to you, you can stay there, I mean I don't think she is going to come back."

It is then that Andrew comes up to me and asks to take my order, shaking me out of my stupor.

"Miss, can I help you? Miss? Darien what did you say to her?"

"Nothing man, I just asked her to move so that if she comes back her seat will be here"

It is at this point I finally find my voice, "Can...Can I..." _Get it together!_ "Can I please have a number 6 and a chocolate milkshake?" I say with as much confidence as I could muster.

Andrew seems shocked by my sudden found voice, but then nods his head and goes to get the order. It is then I realize Darien is staring at me.

"You know it is rude to stare at people" I state simply, never looking in his direction, hoping I have a steady voice once again.

"I'm sorry you just seem so familiar. I know you from somewhere."

"Well you stitched me up yesterday. I had a pretty bad fall."

"Really? That must be it," is all he said before starting to drink the coffee Andrew had slipped by and given him.

"Miss that will be $10.75" Andrew said as he slid my order in front of me.

I look down in my wallet and realize all I have is my credit card. _Crap, now he is going to know who I am…_ I shakily hand the credit card to him and it is almost an instant reaction. Without a word he is out from behind the counter and hugging me like I had been gone for years. I gladly accept the hug and hug him back with everything I have left.


	6. Chapter 6

ANOTHER INSTALLMENT, I AM THINKING PROBABLY THIS STORY WILL END UP BEING AROUND 12 CHAPTERS LONG, MAYBE 14 DEPENDING ON HOW I MOVE THINGS ALONG. ANYWAYS R&R!

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

Chapter 6

A very confused Darien interrupts the reunion, "Andrew what's going on?"

Ignoring him for a minute I focus solely on Andrew, "You aren't mad at me?'

"Why would I be mad at you? I am just glad to finally see you again, the arcade never was quite as cheery without you here every day…"

I must have shown my surprise on my face for I was quickly enveloped in another bear hug from Andrew, "Just never do that again okay?"

I nod, my only reliable response at this point. It is now I look over to see a very confused Darien, "Andrew, what s going on for the umpteenth time? Do you know here?"

Andrew broke the hug and simply looks at me, I nod my head in approval and he turns to Darien.

"It's her."

Darien looks at me and seems to be debating the all too simple sentence Andrew had said.

"Serena….really?"

I simple nod my head and turn away. I don't have time to get in an argument with this baka today. I can't risk getting any negative feelings for him when I save him almost nightly.

I am startled when a hand wraps around my waist and pulls me back into strong chest.

"I can't believe it. Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried we were? You can't do that every again, ever…."

The last sentence he seems to say more to himself that anyone else. It is then I notice he is tilting my head up and looking into my eyes. The only thing he can see is the confusion plastered on my face.

"Please never leave like that again, I thought I would never see you again…" he lets his voice trail off. All I can see is concern in his eyes. It is then he cups my face in his hands once again. Without warning he kisses me with enough passion to light up a city. I don't have time to react really, at least not mentally. Before you know it I am returning his kiss and tightening my embrace around him.

"Eh hem…"

We stop instantly and look at Andrew, a huge blush covers my face and I sit back down at the counter. Darien follows my lead grabbing my hand and entwining his fingers with mine after he takes his seat. We both shrug. I look at him and he seems to know exactly what I was thinking.

"I've known since the day you left and never came back." With that he gives me a peck on the cheek. I look at my food and begin eating it, offering him some as well.

There are a few minutes of comfortable silence before someone comes up from behind me and taps my shoulder.

'Hey Serena! Does your leg feel better?" I look down when I realize that I am no longer registering pain. It is at this moment I realize that cut is now almost completely gone, _What is going on?!_ I think almost angrily. _And I am in a skirt so everyone can see my legs….shoot._

"Just fine." I give her a look to tell her not to be inquisitive about it and quickly change my sitting position to hide it from view.

"Well are you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah. Andrew can I get my card back?"

"Sure, tell me if you need anything else."

With that I follow Ami to the big booth in the corner of the arcade. This is the last sign I need that tells me the other girls will be joining, I take a deep breath and know this has to happen. I give one last glance at Darien, he gives me one of his million dollar smiles and I feel confident again. The confidence was not to last.

"What's she doing here?" an all too fiery voice said.

I turn around prepared for a fight, but then relax. I shouldn't get in a yelling match regardless how much I dislike my company.

"Hi Rei. How are you?"

She is completely stunned from what I can tell. It seems she was preparing for a fight too, not a pleasantry.

"Better before I came here"

I shrug it off, really how am I suppose to reply to something as childish as that? Taking my seat, Ami follows, which seems to tell the rest of the girls to follow, for each one sits down within seconds.

I look to each of my friends, Mina seems to be happy to see me, but has regret filling her eyes. Lita seems to not know what to do, be happy to see me to not. Rei was obviously not happy to see me though, which may have actually hurt me the most, I used to be her best friend.

"So how have you been" Mina asks in a cheery tone.

"Fine, my grades are still low, but I am living on my own now. Well at least not with my family. My parents still help me out with money since I can't take classes and have a job to support myself. I have a boyfriend and a lot of problems to work out, but overall I am fine."

"You're living alone?" Lita asks, but is soon overpowered by Mina.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! WHO?"

The whole of the population in the arcade looks over in my direction, including Darien. He smirks at this remark and seems to be lifted by the fact that he is in fact my boyfriend.

I blush at all the attention and simply shake my head refusing to tell who he is.

Mina pouts and looks like a puppy that lost its toy. I almost cave until Rei feels the need to put in her input.

"She probably is lying about everything. That's why she won't tell you Mina."

"If that's what you think Rei, but I am telling the truth."

"As if, you were always the one in the group to make things such a big deal, always crying about everything, always feeling dejected. You always had to have the attention on you! You never got it did you? We never liked hanging around you. And never will."

The group goes silent at her words. I get up slowly, hurt by such unneeded harsh words. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes and know I need to get out of here now.

"Ami, maybe we can do lunch alone next time, yeah?"

I turn to leave, hearing, but ignoring, the protests of three of the four girls. I see Darien's eyes lock with mine and I shake me head silently informing him not to follow me. The concern in his eyes for me is evident and I smile at him, trying to assure him I am fine. With that I leave the arcade and head for the one place that may help bring me peace, the lake.

ows just how much she is helping me right now.


	7. Chapter 7

So i was really unsure if i wanted to put this in here, but i figure serena has to be clued in somehow... i dont own sailor moon.

Chapter 7

I look across the lake and feel instantly relaxed. I can't explain it, maybe because it was here I found out my life would change forever. I would think that would have more of a negative effect on me, but it didn't. And the fact that I am so relaxed now makes me feel like I am finally accepting everything that has happened to me up to now, and I am beginning to grow. I lay in the grass by it and drift off to sleep.

_What's all this? Where am I? The last thing I remember is the lake._

"_Don't worry darling you are fine here, no harm will come to you."_

"_Who's there?!" I instantly go into warrior mode and try to figure out any advantages I have in my favor, which is nothing at this point._

"_Always the defensive one aren't you? Calm down we have much to discuss and little time. You are my daughter, well my daughter from the past reincarnated. That is why you are Sailor Moon, you were destined. The fact that you are finally accepting that has allowed me to come speak with you. Open you heart and you will be able to see me. Please Serena, Serenity…"_

_I listen to the woman's words intently and realize she knows I am sailor moon, and she has yet to do any harm. In that instant a white light came from above, there is a now woman that looks remarkable like me standing in front of me._

"_My daughter, you have grown into such a beautiful woman. Now I know you have many questions, let me try to answer them. First off you were Princess of the Moon in the Silver Millennium, your memories should slowly begin returning now that you have finally accepted you are sailor moon and no one else. The charge you protect is Prince Endymion of Earth, when he lost his parents, he lost his way. By now he should have grown into his powers, but it seems he was resisting more than ever. That is why you were awakened, he needed someone to protect him until he got his powers. Something has changed, he seems to have opened his cold heart once again, his powers will come soon, you need to be there for him._

"_We were lovers…"_

"_Yes you were, that is why you were chosen to protect him. Your love for each other in the past was so strong that I was sure that you would be able to protect him without hesitation, even without your memories."_

_I nod my understanding and open my mouth to begin asking questions._

"_Our time is out now my sweet, I love you."_

"_Wait, I still want to know something"_

"_If you must, ask, I will not guarantee an answer."_

"_Will I ever be normal again?"_

"_Normal never suited you my dear, but you will be happy soon, I promise. I love you."_

'_I love you too….mother" The scene around me begins to fade and then became instantly black._

"Serena! Serena! What are you doing out here? There is a storm…"

I feel my body being shaken somewhat violently, but more desperate than anything. I open my eyes and realize that Darien is standing above me with too much concern in his eyes. i look down and see I am soaked to the bone, it seems during my vision rain began to pour.

"Come on, here take my jacket. You're freezing. Where do you live?"

A bolt of lightning hits the ground, followed by a roll of thunder, I instantly jump and grab on to Darien for protection.

I stutter, "10th and Grant. Thanks Darien….I love you." I whisper the last three words almost praying he doesn't hear them.

"I love you too, always and forever." With that he kisses me with the same passion he did in the arcade. I have to say it surprises me that he was so ready to say those words to me, but at the same time I felt the sincerity in his voice. He loves me, the real me.

"Now let's get you home and dried off okay?"

He gently lifts me and carries me all the way to my apartment. It is almost like he is saving me. It feels nice to be saved in all honesty. He lets himself into the apartment with my keys and lays me on the couch. He gets a towel from the bathroom and wraps it around me.

"Now you are going to go take a long hot shower okay? I need you to promise me."

"I promise" I give him a quick peek on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

With that he hugs me one last time and leaves.

I get into the hot shower, just as I was instructed to and wash myself very slowly. As I step out of the shower I am instantly brought to my knees with the screaming in my mind.

_DARIEN!_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so my apologizes!!! i really just didn't have time to write this past week at all, anyways here it is. R&R.

Chapter 8

_How could I have been so stupid! I knew he shouldn't be alone at night. Dammit Darien hold on._

I continually criticize myself the entire time to the park. When I finally reach my destination it is clear why Darien was so scared. The monster had him by the throat and was dangling him off a bridge. Instead of making myself known to the monster I decide it is best to wait under the bridge. That way I wouldn't risk Darien being dropped and hitting the water below.

"Where is that moon brat of yours huh? Isn't she going to save you now!"

The conversation I had with Darien then flashes in my mind. _Oh no, that's why he is so scared, he doesn't think I will come…_

"Please, I can defend myself sometimes too" Darien says in a strained and gasping voice.

"Lets see if that is true my boy, let us see."

With that the monster drops Darien. To my surprise he never came near the water, when I look up I see that he has caught himself on one of the bars on the bridge. As soon as I confirm Darien is out of harms way I make my presence known, well sort of. Without warning I launch my attack, but it seems the monster sensed it and within seconds my own attack is heading straight for me.

My attack hits me full force and I finally understand the power I have. Pain is in every movement of my body. I see the monster launch itself at me with extreme force. It pins me on the ground, keeping my arms down so I can no longer attack.

"Do you know how long we have waited to kill you moon brat? Do you?"

I struggle trying to free myself, but it is to no avail. I suddenly see a bright golden light out of the corner of my eye. I know that it is Darien, he is finding his power. It immediately stops as a fire attack hits the monster dead on. I am instantly released from its grips.

_That looked like the mars attack in the silver millennium, where did it come…_

I had no time to finish my thought for within seconds 4 girls surround me. All have similar outfits as mine, but in different colors. My memories start pouring into my brain and I cannot take it any longer. I crumple to the floor and scream in pain.

"What's wrong with her mercury?" Jupiter asks while Mars and Venus attack the monster again.

"She is regaining memories at a large rate, it is over powering her system."

"Her memories?'

Just then the memories stop, _I remember everything now…_Within seconds I am on my feet. I nod my head at my fellow comrades and jump into battle.

It takes 20 minutes to finally defeat the monster. It was 20 minutes that I did not have to fight by myself and for that I was grateful.

"We need to talk moon" Mars says in a serious tone.

I nod. I know their identities and suggest a place to meet, "The shrine in 20 minutes"

Each of them looks stunned I know about the Shrine, all except Ami that is, she was always and seems to still be, the smart one of the group. They all nod their heads in agreement and leave the scene of the fight.

I quickly launch myself towards the bridge. Thinking he may have lost . I begin looking over the edge. In a panic I begin scanning the water for any signs of life.

"DARIEN, where are you?" I start to become frantic and leap over the bridge seamlessly jumping from bar to bar.

It is then I hear a frantic "NO, WAIT!"

There, at the top of the bridge leaning over looking at me, is Darien. _That moron._ As soon as he spots me a look of relief is plastered on his face.

I climb back to the top of the bridge, giving a large huff at the top to show how annoyed I am.

"Why didn't you answer when I called your name? I don't even know what I would have done if you had fallen. You moron. This isn't a game." I poke my index finger into his chest to emphasize my point.

"I'm sorry. Really, i didn't mean to make you worry, but I need to talk to you about something, about last night."

_He doesn't know that I am Serena, he better not cheat on me, well the non-warrior me._

"What's there to talk about?" I nonchalantly ask.

"Well about the almost kiss we had… you know before you left."

"Oh, so you want to finish what we started is that it?" I know I am being an evil girl, tempting him to cheat on me, well the other me. I saunter up to him and put my hands behind his neck. It is then I receive a shock.

"No, that's not what I wanted, I wanted…I wanted to tell you it was a mistake. I found the girl of my dreams today and nothing will make me cheat on her, not even my hero. I think I just thought maybe you could replace her, you both look so similar to each other and well…"

I am completely taken aback by his honesty. _Oh, he does love me!_ I try to hide the shock quickly though.

"She is a lucky girl to have such a loyal boyfriend."

"Thank you. This doesn't mean you will stop saving me right? I mean I obviously can kind of take care of myself, but not really."

He looks like a young boy when he is begging; _wow is it hard not to kiss him now._

"I will always be there for you, no matter what."

With that I leap out of his sight, but not far. I follow him back to his apartment and when I am satisfied he is safe I begin heading for the shrine. This is going to be one long night


	9. Chapter 9

yeah it has been a while. my bad. here it is anyways. I do not own sailor moon

* * *

Chapter 9

By the time I get to the shrine I am 15 minutes later than I expected. Which in their eyes was 15 minutes after I told them I would be there, which was too late. I timidly walk up to the shrine and decide it is best to just get this over with, that is until I hear other voices.

"What do you mean she wasn't heading here 15 minutes ago?' a voice I instantly know as Rei shouts.

"Well it seems, at least by tracking her energy she was heading the other way, I am sure there is a reason and she will be here soon though." Ami quickly responds.

"If she is not here in the next minute I am seriously going to flip. She was the one who wanted to meet here! She was the one who set the time!'

"Rei, I am sure she will be here, she hasn't failed yet. Now just calm down, we need her to be our ally. She is obviously more experienced being a sailor scout and understands what's going on. So if you don't have anything nice to say tonight keep your mouth shut."

Everyone stares at Ami in shock. It is then I decide I must make my presence known. I slowly walk out of the shadows and into full view. I am bruised and bloodied from the previous battle, at least my suit is, for the wounds have already begun healing.

" It's okay, Mercury, I am here within the minute our fiery friend demanded. I apologize for being late. I had to make sure the young man that was attacked tonight got home safely."

Mercury gives Rei a look that simply states 'told you so' and then turns her attention to me, bowing slightly, "Sailor Moon. It's good to finally meet you."

"And you Ami." She gives me a knowing look. She has to know it's me, she would not bow otherwise, she must have her memories back as well.

It is then the other three girls go on the offense.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO MERCURY IS?" Jupiter shouts with such force I am actually taken aback by it.

"I know who all of you are, Lita, Rei, Ami, and Mina of course." I motion to each of them as I state their name.

It is within two seconds that I feel the hard wall against my back and see Jupiter pinning me and Mars ready to attack.

"I am sure if she was going to harm us she would have done so when we were not transformed and much weaker than we are now. So let her down and allow her to explain herself.' Ami calmly rationalizes with the others.

I get a weary look from both of the girls currently threatening me.

"I agree with Ami here guys, she would have already killed us if she wanted to" Mina states from the front of the room.

It is now that I am finally released and allowed to sit comfortably around the table in the middle of the room.

"Why are you so trusting of her Ami? We really don't even know what she wants from us or how she knows who we are" a perplexed Lita asks.

Ami looks at me and I nod my head in approval for her to answer. "It is because I have my memories of the past and you guys have yet to regain them. And as far as I know, it is because you all have something you have done in your life, something bad, perhaps something you regret, that holds them at bay."

Each of look so confused that I begin to giggle. I just cannot help myself, it is just too funny to see them try to figure out what they have done to not be able to get their memories back. It seems my outburst got on each of their nerves though.

"What's so funny? You think this isn't serious?' my Mars asks.

If only she knew how ironic all of this is. "Yes, it is serious, but also so entertaining to me."

Ami gives me a warning glance, as if to tell me not to try to mess with them, but I just cannot help myself.

"You all think you are so perfect don't you? That everything in your life is just as t should be? that you have never done anything that should provoke such a misfortune on you guys as to not get your memories? Can you really not think of one thing that you have done wrong? Are you all so self righteous?"

I am on the verge of tears, but quickly cover that fact up. I stand strong awaiting an attack from the other girls but all I get is silence.

Lita finally breaks her silence, "The only thing I can think of is Serena but what has she got to do with this?"

Her question is never given a reply for my phone begins to ring in my pocket. I turn away quickly and answer it.

"Hey babe……Yeah sure, where do you want to meet?....fifteen minutes?....great see you then."

I snap my phone shut and am met with an irate Rei. "YOU TOOK A PHONE CALL!"

I nod my head simply, "I will discuss matters with you later my comrades, but now I will depart." With that I turn away hearing the screams of a very angry senshi.

I quickly leap away from the shrine and instantly realize I am being followed. Stopping I turn around.

"What is it that you want Mina?"

"I want to know why you never told me who you were, Serena. I want to know why you never came to me to help you."


	10. Chapter 10

so because i had been so bad about updates i figure 2 updates in a week is what you all deserve, even if this chapter is kind of short.

Thanks to all the reviews and visits!

I do not own sailor moon.

Chapter 10

I freeze in my tracks. _How does she know who I am?_

"I had an incline that it was you by your outburst, your unique laugh, but your ringtone gave you away Serena, you're the only person with it."

_Damn, why does she have to be so perceptive?_

"Look I have to meet someone and tell them I cannot hang out tonight, okay? If you want to detransform you can hide until he leaves, then we can talk?"

I receive a slight nod in approval and transform back into my civilian clothes. I can sense Mina has yet to transform back and I look at her confused.

"I must protect you, princess."

I smile knowing she is slowly getting her memories back and simply turn away and begin on my journey to the middle of the park.

Darien is right where he said he would be and I try to sneak up behind him and cover his eyes. He must have sensed my presence because as soon as I put my hands in front of his face I am grabbed by my wrists and pulled over into his lap. I giggle with delight and give him a quick kiss in reward for catching me.

I can sense Mina about to burst. I knew she would have never guessed who I left the shrine to go meet. She can no longer hold it in though and lets a small giggle combined with a snort out.

Darien shoots up and pulls me behind him, protecting me with his body while surveying the area for any danger.

"Shhh… did you hear that?'

"Hear what?" I reply in the best innocent voice I could muster.

"It must have been an animal."

"Like a little bunny, or perhaps an evil squirrel?" I smirk at my own joke.

"haha, very funny my love."

"I am pretty funny, but I can't stay here for long, I actually should have already left. I just wanted to see you tonight."

I end my statement with another passion filled kiss and allow him to pull me closer to him. I eventually end the kiss and start to back away from him, only to be stopped by his arms holding me closer.

"You like to torture me, don't you? You just got here."

"I know I am sorry," I start to disentangle his arms from my waist and give him another quick kiss on the lips.

"I will see you tomorrow? Same time, same place as usual?"

"of course."

I quickly depart his side, for I am sure I won't be able to again. And head towards Mina's direction.

_I can't wait until the questioning begins on this thing…._


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, it has been a while, but summer is here now, so it shouldnt be this long betwewen other updates. this chapter is a little bit shorter than I expected, but oh well.

i don't own the characters.

reviews are welcome!! ;)

Chapter 11

When I finally meet up with her I have to hold her mouth shut with my hand until Darien is out of earshot range. When I finally release it I almost regret it.

"Oh my God! You are hooking up with him? Didn't he use to tease you like every day? Wait, when did this happen? How did I miss it? When did you become sailor moon? Why didn't you tell me?"

I study her trying to digest each question, but finally give it up. "Um you should probably de-transform now, and then ask those questions one at a time and I will try to answer them?"

A few moments later I am met with a bright light and I must turn away, shielding my eyes. _Damn I suppose mine is probably that bright too? Sucks for anyone around_.

"okay, so question one. When did you and Darien start going out, and does he know you are you know who?"

"That's two questions, Mina. Just today is when we started going out actually. And no he doesn't and it needs to stay that way."

It is at the end of my sentence I finally realize where we are, the lake. I look towards Mina confused.

"Back on the moon you always felt calmer when you were by the lakes, so I thought it would be a good place to talk"

I smile at my friend, she knows me so well, and seems to always understand why I do what I do.

"Any other questions?"

"Why didn't you tell me when you became sailor moon? I mean I would have been by your side, I would have helped you… I would have been able to be there for you."

I take a deep breath. "it was not your burden to bear Mina. I did not think that a friend told others their problems, especially when those problems would have affected their life dramatically. Plus what would you have said to me? Would any of you even believe me? The klutz of the town is actually the superhero saving all of Tokyo? Right, that conversation would have gone over really well."

"Who are to say that we wouldn't have been there for you?! Who are you to say that to me, your friend, who never gave you such an inclination of it ever? You think you were hurt through this, just think of what I went through Serena, my best friend, basically sister, drops out of my life completely. Never calling explaining or anything. Just leaving, then acting like she wants nothing to do with me. How do you think that affected me?!"

I look at her stunned, _Could I have been in the wrong too? What she said is true, I acted like I didn't want them in my life anymore after that one fight…_

"I'm sorry, I never realized that is how you felt, I thought I was just a burden to you guys, so I distanced myself…I thought I was protecting you guys…"

"I'm sorry too Serena, I should have tried harder to reach out to you, tried to understand your point of view…"

We hug and once again I put everything I have into it. Mina jumps back startled at first then looks at me with a sly grin.

"So Darien is the prince we snuck into the castle those times on the moon, huh?"

I blush not thinking, I don't respond and begin walking home. Mina follows me, and I look back with a questioning glance, a glare almost.

"So do you want to eat popcorn when we gossip or should we just have chocolate?" She gives me a wink and I realize I want this as much as she does.

"popcorn and chocolate."

Smiling at each other we walk arm and arm to my apartment, and I once again feel like a teenage girl. I look over at mina and wonder if she knows just how much she is helping me right now.


	12. Chapter 12

so i dont own sailor moon.

AN: wow i am reallllllllllllyyyyyy sorry about the lack off updates. tons of traveling and moving and crap got in the way. anyways i have up to 14 written now so there should be more updates at least more frequent updates. there's not any plot here really, just some fluff...sorry.

R&R please!

Chapter 12

I woke up feeling more refreshed than ever. Two days ago my life just seemed to turn around. I had two of my four friends back and a boyfriend that seems to be quite smitten with me, if I do say so myself. The only thing that plagued my mind today was why it seemed my boyfriend was so happy with me. We had barely met in the past at the arcade, and even then we were fighting constantly.

_I will just have to get to the bottom of that today._

With that I crawl out of bed. _Today is Saturday, which means grocery shopping and cleaning around the house… then I can go to the arcade and see Darien. _A blush instantly graces my face as I think about him. _Maybe I should think about why I am so into him too…though I have a 1000 years of memories to back up my affections…I haven't seen in him two days. I can't wait to get to the arcade!_

I had cancelled our meeting yesterday after Mina left my apartment; I was just too tired from staying up all night and taking to her. Darien of course, was very understanding.

I think about it a little more while I quickly get dressed, forgoing a shower until I clean later on. I grab my wallet and head out to the store.

I return a hour later with my hands full of bags. I easily place everything where it should go in the kitchen and think about making myself some late breakfast. I decide I don't want to clean up anymore than I have to and opt for the oh too healthy poptart instead. I head back to my room and change into some old clothes so I can start my cleaning, hoping to finish quickly. I glance at the clock, 12:30 it reads, _well that gives me 3 or so hours, piece of cake. _I glance around and realize how neglected my apartment actually is. There are stacks of paper everywhere, accumulating dust, dishes piled quite high in the sink, and every surface probably needed a scrubbing. _Maybe 3 hours isn't enough time…_

I decide it is much too quiet and begin blaring music dancing out each song while I straighten up, dust, vacuum, and wipe everything down. Before I know, the rooms are looking better. The dishes are now put away in the cupboards right where they should be and laundry was almost finished. The last thing to do was wipe everything down in all my rooms. I look around satisfied with myself and run to the back of my apartment to get the necessary final cleaning supplies. I return in minutes and begin my ritual of dancing and cleaning. If I wasn't so caught up in my own world I may have been able hear the few giggles from behind me.

I did a turn in step with the music and almost fell flat on my face at the sight. There Darien and Mina were, standing in my doorway, laughing their heads off. I quickly regain my composure and head to the stereo to turn off the music. Soon their laughter died down and I finally look back to them. They were both beaming. _It seems I made both their days._

"Hey guys, um… how did you get in here?"

"You door was open Sere, so we just waltzed in after we knocked and you didn't answer. Had we known you were doing that I totally would have brought my video camera..." Mina starts laughing again and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon, so I turn my attention to Darien.

His eyes were lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. He was also trying to hold back the laughter as he looked over at Mina.

"So why are you guys here?"

They both looked at me like it was the dumbest thing I could have said.

"Um, well Meatball head…" he pauses looking at me to see my reaction. I suppose I should cringe at the nickname making a comeback, but it sounded more like an endearment, so I allowed him to continue, "You said you would meet us at the Arcade and 3:30 and now it is 430, so we wanted to make sure you were okay."

I glance at the clock and realize that it is, in fact, 437 right now. "Wow, I had no idea it took me that long to clean, Sorry guys."

Mina went into another fit of laughter, almost crumbling to the floor. "You, cleaning? Really? I never thought I would see the day!....I mean that in the highest respect of course" She seriously corrects herself when she finally gets control of the laughter.

I shrug, making it seem like it was nothing new.

"So did you guys still want to do something tonight?" I ask trying to draw the attention to anything but what they just walked in on.

"dancing sounds like an excellent idea actually" Darien states while grabbing my waist and soon after beginning to sway. This throws Mina into another fit of laughter, but only for a moment. She immediately straightens up.

"umm…that's not dancing…like at all."

Darien chuckles thinking it was a joke, but stops mid-dance when he realizes that I am cracking up with laughter.

"Wow, Mina, you didn't need to be so blunt…"

"Wait, you agree with her?!"

"Darien, me and you were just fooling around. There is no need to get upset." The look on his face told me he was not fooling around, that he was now completely embarrassed.

"Oh, Darien, I'm sorry, I didn't… well…. Umm…"

"What Serena means to say is that you have a lack of talent there, bud. But not to worry I know of the perfect solution. A dance class. Specifically Salsa." To emphasize her point she begins to salsa around my living room.

My eyes light up. "That would be so fun! We should do it Darien, please?!

He looks like he is contemplating it, but Mina interjects without him saying a word,

"Darien you have a choice, make you girlfriend happy and go, or decide dance class isn't manly and not see Serena for…um let's say two weeks."

Darien looks stunned, and instantly complies, "Fine I will go."

I am so happy I do not even tell him that Mina's threat was completely empty, _like I could go for two weeks without seeing him, I could barely go for two days!_

"Thanks Darien, you won't regret it!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Apparently I had missed as much as my friends lives as they did of mine. Mina ended up getting us into dance classes immediately, that night actually. It turns out her boyfriend ran the place so we didn't even have to worry about paying for it. What Mina failed to mention was who ran the dance class. And of course, as rude fate would have it, it was one of my estranged friends, Lita.

I totally did not see it happening. Lita teaching a dance class? But she was very good at her job, at least that is what Mina keeps telling me. So back to now, I am standing barely inside the studio, hesitant to continue.

A slight nudge behind me urges me to keep moving. I glare at the offending person behind me, but he simply smiles at me and nudges me once again.

"Fine, fine, I am going!"

"You're the one who wanted to go to this, so don't give me an attitude"

I just shrug and continue in.

It is quite apparent that Mina didn't inform Lita I would be taking her classes. Mina beams at me and waves me over to the other side of the studio.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" is the immediate question out of my mouth when I reach Mina.

"Tell you want?" _she is playing innocent…. Ohhh I hate her._

I decide this is not the place to argue and simply send a look that shows her I will deal with her later. I am taken away from my rage when Darien slips his hands around my waist and directs my attention to the class, which apparently started.

Okay, so one, dance is way harder than I thought it would be, but Darien did seem to pick up a few things so it was worth it. Mina informed me that Darien and I were amazing at it, but I doubt her words. _Mmmm, maybe we were pretty good, but then again we did dance before…._

"You're water my dear," I jump at the intrusion of my thoughts, and realize Darien is standing in front of me waving a water bottle around in my face.

"Thanks."

"Hey Serena, wait up!"

I freeze, not recognizing the voice at first. _It's not Mina or Amy…Oh no._ before I am able to process it Lita is standing in front of me.

_Oh, I am going to kill Mina…._

"Hi Lita." I don't pretend to be excited to see her, why would I be? For this I receive a pinch to my side.

I give Darien a death glare, but before I get to say anything he cuts me off, "I am going to go get some food okay? I will meet you at my apartment later on?"

Another death glare is promptly sent his way. A quick peck on the cheek and he is gone. _Oh, just you wait Mr. Chiba, you will pay dearly for this…_

"Serena? Hello?"

"huh,…What?"

"You zoned out, anyways, when did you two start going out? I seriously missed a lot huh?"

"Yeah.. um a week or so ago I guess, I can't really tell you in all honesty."

"oh…."

_Silence. I hate silence. It is the bane of my existence._

"Yeah…" More awkward silence ensues.

"I'm sorry."

At this I snap my head up. _Did she, Lita, really just apologize like it was nothing?_

"I mean I know you probably don't forgive me, but I figure I should apologize especially since Ami and Mina both seem to have done it. I mean I wasn't always happy with what we did to you, but I thought everyone else just thought it was right, and then it made me think I was wrong. But now Mina and Ami seem to think we were jerks, which I totally agree with them on, and I just thought maybe if I apologized too that…"

"Stop Lita. Relax. Breathe." _Wow that girl can talk… I suppose I forgave Mina and Ami…but I don't know…_

"Why are you apologizing now? I mean besides that Ami and Mina did?"

"Umm well I miss you I guess. I mean there is no one there to make me smile like you do. There is no one to make me laugh… I mean Mina can make you laugh, but not like you… That and my fridge is completely full of food no one eats. I never stopped cooking for you.. I just couldn't."

_FOOD?! _I shake my head and mentally slap myself. _Damn it Serena concentrate._

"Oh, I missed you too Lita!" With that I throw myself at her, hugging her trying to show her I forgive her. I let go of her slowly and look dead into her eyes.

"I forgive you Lita, I forgive you."

"REaLLY?!"

All I do is nod, and another hug occurs.


End file.
